Quality Time
by Rothelena
Summary: Short Tag for 4.17. Jane and Lisbon are waiting in the car. Lisbon wants to know what happened with Darcy and is a mess of feelings. How far will she go to convince Jane to tell her everything she wants to know? Yeah, this is M, big surprise, huh? Smut!


_This is M, my friends. Which means: smutty. A short tag for 4.17, although it takes place in the middle of the episode, when Jane and Lisbon are waiting in the car…this scene is just too delicious to miss. The possibilities are endless…this is my take on things, and you already guessed it would get down and dirty, didn't you? Well, you were right. I'll warn again: M! Because of all the SMUT in here!But: not everything is hearts and flowers here!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, no no. Bruno's. I haven't always been nice to him. But after 4.17, I'm inclined to forgive him almost everything. At least for a while._

**Quality Time**

"Please, Jane," Lisbon whined. "Tell me what happened with Darcy!"

All she got was another indistinctive noise from her incorrigible consultant. Teresa Lisbon groaned in frustration and flopped back against the backrest with an almost audible thud.

Twilight was fast approaching, and the trickle of passers-by thinned more and more until a sense of utter aloneness settled over the scenery.

Lisbon looked at the quiet man next to her. Patrick Jane's patience was utterly unnerving. He could wait for hours and hours without batting an eye, hardly moving the whole time. Like a freaking statue, dammit. He didn't acknowledge her stare, so she felt free to continue it.

How did he dare to be so unearthly beautiful all of the time? She felt like the frog to his princess, she thought with a secret little smile. She'd never have thought that Jane's sweet pretty-boy-looks could do anything for her. But damn if she found herself thinking about his attractiveness more and more these days.

They'd come a long way. After all the wariness which had tainted what was between them, all the lies and deceptions and moments of utter frustration on her side, she had found a trust between them that scared her sometimes. For Jane might be pretty, but he was no harmless boy. She knew full well what he was capable of, and nothing had changed in that regard.

His blond curls gleamed in the sparse light from the street-lamps. His eyes, colored a lighter, fainter green than hers, were wide open, staring ahead with infallible concentration. His lips, pale like the petals of a soft pink rose (and damn, wasn't she turning into a freaking poet over this infuriating guy) rested lightly on each other. She could almost sense the gush of sweet breath streaming from between them.

Yep. Definitely pretty.

But something had changed. She had been scared before, but she was half mad with panic now. For him. Struggling to keep him safe. Nightly reliving the time when he'd been in prison, almost unreachable, gone. She had missed him with a frenzy that had almost destroyed her.

"I missed you, too." She had told him only some hours before. She had meant to tell him so much more.

She knew his "I missed you" hadn't been a lie. He was used to her as an extension of his own arms. It was clear that Darcy had given him a much harder time. Sure, Darcy didn't love him.

She inhaled sharply when the thought she had just allowed to slip into her consciousness registered, barely stopping the sound from becoming a grown-up gasp. She looked at Jane from the corner of her eye and saw his lips curve into a gentle smile, his eyes still focused on the street.

A warmth flooded her insides so harshly that she almost couldn't breathe. She was a helpless idiot. And he knew it. Of course. Tears started to prick her eyes before a ruthless determination set in. So he didn't want to tell her? Damn, he would. She wasn't powerless. And if she couldn't convince him, she would simply put her gun to his head. She groaned. Yeah, sure, as if she would shoot the goddamn love of her life. Who wrapped her around his little finger on a regular basis.

The car's interior was almost completely dark now, illuminated only by a single ray of light that trickled down from the nearest street-lamp. Lisbon started to fidget and squirm- she hated waiting. Hated inactivity.

"Quiet, Lisbon." Jane said softly. "Wriggling makes waiting all the harder, believe me. Waiting is nothing but quality time with yourself. So enjoy it."

"Tell me what happened with Darcy, Jane!" She pressed out between clenched teeth.

When Jane just chuckled gently, something inside her snapped. Her hand shot out and landed squarely on his groin, directly on his private parts. Which were clearly engorged at the moment. For a second, white-hot jealousy washed over Lisbon with nauseating force. Whom had he been fantasizing about, for god's…

But every thought simply went away when she saw the look in his eyes, now firmly locked onto hers.

He looked almost scared, his gaze a swirl of furious emotions. Something broken lingered in his eyes, and Lisbon understood how much the day had affected him. His pupils dilated, and the lust in his stare blew against her face like a hot wind. He had been fantasizing. But his thoughts had never left the interior of this car.

She moved her hand, gently squeezing and cupping, and he released a bone-deep shudder, his perfect lips trembling. She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering to his mouth and felt Jane's cock harden beneath her fingers. Into dimensions that made her mouth water.

She knew then that she was about to do something utterly stupid. Downright idiotic. But she couldn't make herself care.

"You will tell me, Jane," she growled, her voice hoarse with desire. "I will make you tell me."

He was panting, his chest lifting with fear and excitement, and Lisbon felt her sudden power like a drug.

"I really missed you." She said softly, and this time, the words carried her feelings. She felt wide open and exposed, and was almost surprised that she wasn't more scared.

"I missed you, too." He answered, a sweet, slightly breathless whisper, his eyes a torrent of frenzied emotions. He lifted his hand and almost touched her face, but pulled back at the last moment.

A challenge was issued between them, and Lisbon knew she wouldn't chicken out.

"I won't tell you." Jane said, and she knew he would.

Her smile was so deep it felt as if her face would split. When he smiled back, the whole car seemed to light like a bonfire.

"We'll see about that." She reached between his legs and pressed the lever which disengaged his seat, pushing it back as far as it would go. She did the same with hers seconds later.

Jane's breath was so fast now, she watched his face in the almost-darkness, drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Damn, he was so beautiful, so desirable, how had she resisted him for so long? Her nostrils flared and she saw his eyelids flutter. She could almost smell his arousal, clear and clean, saturating the air with pheromones. She felt wetness trickling between her folds. It felt so good to be alive again.

She leaned over and opened his belt, slowly, every movement bold and precise. Her eyes never left his , even as she felt the soft push of his hips, urging her on. She opened the single button on his slacks and pulled down the zipper, the sound almost loud in the silence of the night.

She pushed her hands under his shirt, his skin so warm against her cool fingers. She let her nails graze his nipples, reveling in his gasp, the increasing pressure of his erection against her forearm.

"Tell me." She whispered.

"Never." He replied, his voice hardly more than a whiff of breath.

She pressed her face against his chest and inhaled his scent through his clothes. Masculine. Pure. Sweetened by the musk of his lust.

He lifted his hips when she moved to push down his pants and underwear. His cock sprang free, so hard the silky skin seemed stretched as far as it could go. Jane released a desperate breath that sounded as if he was in deep agony, and Lisbon purred with delight when she licked a drop of pre- cum from his glans. His taste was as intoxicating as his scent, and she pushed her tongue into the tiny slit in the middle to elicit more of it, get more of his essence into her mouth. She swallowed the crown of his cock and sucked on it as if it were a piece of candy.

Jane shuddered violently, his fingers clutching the armrests until his knuckles were stark white.

Lisbon wanted to ask him again to tell her what had happened, but she didn't dare, almost afraid now he would indeed tell her and end the game.

She took him deeper, opening up wide to accommodate his girth. He was as hard as steel in her mouth, so hot it seemed to warm her whole body from within, the sensitive vein on the underside throbbing against her tongue. She felt his hands on her head, trembling fingers playing with her ponytail to stop from grabbing her and pushing her down, and a new gush of wetness drenched her panties completely.

She swallowed him as deep as she could, letting the tip of his erection hit the back of her throat, and Jane's cry told her he was unbelievably close. She couldn't stop. She sucked him with all her might, her cheeks hollowing from the force of it, while she pressed her tongue against his twitching length, milking him for his release. He almost howled with ecstasy, his legs moving restlessly in his futile attempt to diffuse some tension, and Lisbon ruthlessly sent him over the edge, sliding her hand under his shirt again, her nails lightly scratching his skin.

Hot seed filled her mouth, Jane's groans loud and intense as jet after jet of warmth shot down her throat. Lisbon swallowed and moaned with pleasure when his exquisite flavor exploded on her taste buds. With more sucking she prolonged his orgasm, his whole body shaking beneath her while he spent. When he finally stilled, his breath harsh and panting, she released him almost reluctantly, letting his semi-hardness slide from her lips.

Hmmmm. Looked as if he was hot as hell. The night had definitely potential.

She straightened and reclined on her own seat, watching him with a sense of deep satisfaction. His eyes were closed, his lips trembling, every breath shaking. Drops of sweat were pooling on his forehead.

She quickly glanced at the street outside before she opened her pants and pushed them down, kicking off her shoes in the process with swift effectiveness. She sighed with relief when she finally got rid of her soaked panties.

Jane opened his eyes when she slid onto his lap, straddling his hips. His cock was blazing against her stomach, she'd never known that skin could get this hot. She so wanted him to warm her, chase the cold away that was lurking in the shadows. She couldn't ever lose him.

"Tell me, Jane." She cooed.

"I won't." He breathed.

She framed his face with both hands, allowed her fingers to learn the texture of him, the rough stubble on his jaw, the softness of his hair, the smooth warmth of his skin. She let her thumbs glide over his lips, worrying them into a deeper shade of pink. Irresistible. She bowed down and claimed his mouth with a ruthless grunt of satisfaction.

He was sweet and rich like hot chocolate. He didn't resist her when she pushed her tongue between his lips, and it was her turn to shudder when he let his tongue slither against hers, lighting a myriad of sensations all over her body.

Her fingers massaged his scalp while she passionately devoured his mouth, and for several minutes, muffled moans of desire were the only sounds that could be heard in the dark SUV.

"Tell me." She groaned into his mouth.

"Convince me some more." He answered breathlessly.

Her hand shot down to his erection and found it hard again; she let her fingers glide over the quivering length, still slightly wet from her lips and tongue. He groaned for all he was worth, clutching her like a drowning man, his hands hard and insistent on her body. Pressing her close.

She lifted herself onto her knees with a sigh and guided his cock to the place where she needed him so much. She winced when he breached her tight opening, he was huge and it had been so long, but the slight discomfiture felt unbelievably good at the same time, the sting of penetration making her all the more aware of his heat, his closeness, his willingness. He pushed his hips up, longing to fill her, and she sank down completely, muffling his cry with her hungry kiss.

Damn, she felt so full. His warmth flowed into her like a furious river, heating her like a flame. He made tiny, involuntary movements with his hips almost begging to be taken. The friction of his cock inside her grew into a maddening, wanton itch she needed scratched immediately, and she started to move, taking him in deep, thorough strokes before her need made her slam down on him, gasping every time he entered her completely. She felt crammed, his rod so hard and hot and huge, he was everywhere, filling her body, her mind, her soul. Her heart, dammit.

He grabbed her hips and started to thrust into her, moving his hips so fast she wondered how he managed. He fucked her rampantly now, and she felt the tension starting to coil, rising higher, higher, the itch so strong she wanted to rip the flesh from her bones. She panted into his face, his lips so close, pressing against hers in tiny, soft kisses from time to time while he pounded into her, hammering his cock deeper and deeper into her already clenching core, and she came like mad, light and sound and touch mingling into a furious crescendo of sensations until she could only scream, scream into his mouth , his hard thrusts making her orgasm again and again. Her body felt like a mass of sheer fire, and her sense of him was heightened infinitely, his lips, his hair, his skin, his clothes, his cock, and time stood still when he cried out, his whole body going rigid beneath her before she felt the gush of warmth in her depths, his seed flooding her in long, strong outbursts of liquid until it started to trickle down her thighs.

"Patrick." She whispered softly, wanting the satisfaction of saying his name, just this once. He shuddered a last time and collapsed under her, completely spent.

She took her time to touch him for a while, searching fingers sliding over his lips, his forehead, his strong jaw, his throat. She showered his face with kisses, soft and sweet and fleeting, his erection still deep inside her. White-hot.

She startled when he straightened all of a sudden and clutched her so tightly she could hardly breathe. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and she wished they were both naked in a warm bed, the world excluded for the time being, no Darcy, no Red John, nothing between them but touch-hungry skin.

His breaths almost sounded like sobs against her ear.

"If he takes you, Lisbon…" He whispered, his voice shaking with emotion, "…I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm so scared of what I could become if he ever takes you away from me."

Tears started to fall, running down her cheeks. She wouldn't allow anything to intrude. She would fight like a lioness. For him. For this.

"Shhhh," she hummed, "he won't get me. I'm a cop. I can protect myself. And you."

He felt him pushing his face against her neck, nodding slightly. Wanting to believe her so much, she knew. She stroked his hair, the silky strands sliding through her fingers.

Endless minutes went by before she remembered that this was supposed to be an observation. Reluctantly, she slid from his lap, wincing in regret when his length slipped free.

They straightened their clothes in silence, and Lisbon watched him compose himself, his usual cool entering his features again. She smiled softly. He was amazing. And she was crazy for him. What a mess.

"Tell me what happened with Darcy, Jane." She said again, her voice begging.

He looked at her, contemplating her for a moment.

"Will you spend the night with me?" He said coolly, but his eyes told her he didn't feel cool at all; he simply allowed them to betray his feelings, for this was her. Warmth washed over her like hot August rain.

"Of course." She answered firmly. "Tell me what happened, Jane."

He looked away for a moment, making up his mind before he looked at her again.

"Okay." He said.

**The End**

_So much from me, my friens. I already have an idea for 4.18- it's smutty, though, so feel appropriately warned in advance! I would LOVE feedback- do you still want to read those tags? Thank you so much for reviewing, you always make my day._


End file.
